mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Riot\AU
HELLO EVERYONE WHO IS ENTERING MY PAGE!!!!! If you hate Percy Jackson I will tie you to a pole that and drop you into a volcano. So, drink your milk! Hey,'sup? |} Account }} Thank you so Leaf Trivia Worst Fears O ok, is that a dispatch mission? (who's?) Thanks. --Mistertrouble189 20:59, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas Sorry, it's a little late...}} }} Ned Hey. Why thank you! RANDOM }} Sorry I'm sorry, Riot! I seriously had no idea that you were gonna make a show with mike as the host. It came to me while I was sleeping! Whoops I frogot my signature--Wii maniac 17:39, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh Oh, Ok! So, did you read what has happened so far? Favorites Who is your favorite contestant out of all of them? Morcubus has something up his sleeve. I know what it is but I can't tell you. Yeah. In fact, you can say that Sim Survivor can have a few TDI/TDA references. New Years }} 2010! Happy New Year!--Crazy12345 19:07, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Wanna be friends?--Crazy12345 19:08, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Friends! --Crazy12345 19:14, January 1, 2010 (UTC) High speed wireless internet access. }} Holiday thingy and I is so slow cuz I is right behind Blanky but not literally cuz I live nowhere near NY! }} Happy New Years too! , I sence good year to come (sorry, I was inactive)}} Happy '10! Sorry I wasn't on yesterday to reply on time!}} Happy New Year! }} Than k you people. Caramelldansen --Crazy12345 02:02, January 8, 2010 (UTC) To Angel person: --Crazy12345 21:58, January 8, 2010 (UTC) He's WHAT?! }} im not a twat--Legodude2221 11:26, January 12, 2010 (UTC) No one is.--Riot\AU 12:18, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Someone edited your User page Dont worry thans for joining my wiki Roit from legodude2221 18:45, January 16, 2010 (UTC) can you help me add a user boses cabinetLegodude2221 20:50, January 21, 2010 (UTC) dont block me pweseLegodude2221 19:15, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Best Friend Reward Uh... the reward is... here. * gives a blueprint to build the ultimate weapon to save mankind*Secretive13 22:34, January 25, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 My Cowplant Army yay you got a raven wait i cnt get the template to workeLegodude2221 10:04, January 27, 2010 (UTC) yay your my pal 2 pies YAYLegodude2221 14:42, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Blog listings Skull leaving Wikia Staff contact What? Award De purple is supposed to be blue. -_-}} Awards Do you want some awards Riot?--Puffles Rule 23:49, February 3, 2010 (UTC)Puffles Rule 3 votes? Things Guest Star Really? OMG I wonder how Blanky will react.}} RE:Sim Request Sim Survivor Talk page Yo. }} THE AU WAR!!!.......hehe I shall return the favor! }} Happy Valentine's Day! }} LET'S GO POWERPUFF GIRLS!!! }} Valentinus & chinesus Have a happy valentine and tiger day and year!!! Silver Star 19:34, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Sim Request (cont.) *skips around meadow with Riotman*}} ALL HAIL THE GUY WHO IS NOT A LORD!!!!! (( ))}} Free Shrimp! ...Not Really }} Sneaker Night 21:08, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Late, but... }} OMG Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!! You is needed Wut. Weird Award (maybe not your last award) Why I am unhappy? & Help something. Gadzooks! I Need Back Up YOU NEDZ BACK UPZ?!?!?I HAVE PROOF THAT I"M NOT HIM!!! NIYAAAAA!Crazy12345 18:42, March 7, 2010 (UTC) The grinch is here! PROOF~~! DOEZ DAT NOT MENZ ANNYTHING?!?!? Oh and IF i get ban i always have back up! *jumps out of window* YOU"LL NEVER HET MEH ALIVEZZ!!!Crazy12345 18:50, March 7, 2010 (UTC) PROOF''~~! NAME ALL ZEE WAYZ IT IS FAKE!!!Crazy12345 18:56, March 7, 2010 (UTC) helloposa? Attention! GGIVE PROOF THAT MY PROOF IZ FAKE~~!!!Crazy12345 19:14, March 7, 2010 (UTC) "Ban at first sight"? SSBB Rated T Thing SOME THINGS!!! OH NO A HOBO!!! }} Tapioca }} RUN, FORREST, RUN!!! }} Why Must Patrick be a Saint on the Day of Happy?! }} ...................................................I like soup }} OH MY Right now, it's... }} Aaaah!!! Why no clubs? It's heart day or sumthin'! }} RANDOM HI!!! (Brawl) Off Waves *expects to be kicked to some faraway country*}} New episode Hate Forgivness APPLE COMPUTERS TASTE LIKE APPLES!!!!!!!! }} Happy Easter! Thundervikkiangel 13:35, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter Tardisgirl98 13:36, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter }} CONDENSATION! }} SOUP IS BETTER THAN EGGS!!!! }} }} *Gasp* BUNNIES OVER THERE!!!! }} WHAT KINDA BUNNY LAYS EGGS?!?! }} FUNNY COMIC STRIP!!!! MINOR REMINDERS OH NO! I'M LATE! D: }} Late Easter for You to Eat Bunny's Eggs Stew Uuu~! Uuu~}} Gobstopper or Chocolate? }} Happy Easter to you too! }} ObsessBound Thank You. ... A day to help EARTH! Happy Earth Day! }} C'MON TRAIN, SAVE EVE INSTEAD OF LECTURIN' SVEN!! }} Strange... Reserarch/Edit \ Pie AttackJojo3 23:35, May 8, 2010 (UTC)AttackJojo3 "OMG U STOL THAT FRUM BLANNKY" Banning? Sorry rollback If you check the user list, it says that your a rollback! I never even knew that until i saw it! --[[User:Hat Pop :D|'Hat Pop']] TALK 2 DA HAT! Wow, thanks for the awesome welcome! --[[User:Hat Pop :D|'Hat Pop']] TALK 2 DA HAT! Icon Anthro animal "love" Clubguy is Lego! Fake rules? By the way, when you said violence was allowed, you must have not noticed that I said "high forms of violence".}} Changing your Avatar Latte Express, sir. Favorite Sim Uh, my favorite sim would have to be Morcubus because he stinks at being the bad guy!--[[User:Hat Pop :D|'Hat Pop :D']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop :D|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] IMPORTANT NEWS!!! }} Hmmmmm... Let me guess your favorite sim is perhaps Morcubus ((sorry I'm to lazy to put my other signature))? [[User:Hat Pop :D|--[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']]]] 01:54, May 28, 2010 (UTC)Hat Pop :D MYSTERIOUS PEOPLES IN THE WARRIOR RP }} }} Wha? Oh, no, I ain't eavesdroppin', 'course not...ADIOS, AMIGOS!!! *runs outta room*}} she could've stolen the princess, and in secret try to make the king come to her for a ransom, but instead kill him, so that she can get closer to her evil plot. ... Plus what I said before.}} WHAT?! }} Piczzzz }} *slapped* Anyway, yes, you are very welcome, it was an honor to make him! So, which one do you want up on the Warrior's blog? }} RP Stuff